Metal Asperchu
Metal Asperchu is the primary antagonist of Asperchu Issues 1 to 6. He is a robot clone of Asperchu created by Sinestro to hunt down the Seven Chaos Pickles. After his activation, he quickly betrays his creator and leaves to hunt down the Chaos Pickles on his own. Biography Issue 0C Metal Asperchu was created by Sinestro and equipped with the stolen Asperchu medallion. Sinestro later activated Metalchu and ordered him to attack Asperchu and his friends. However, as this order did not involve any of his objectives, Metal Asperchu refused to obey and left to collect the Chaos Pickles. Issue 1 While hunting down the Pickles, Metal Asperchu encountered Angelica, Wild and Punchy of the Chaotic Combo. The three attempted to stop him from obtaining the second pickle but failed and were ultimately killed by him. Issue 2 & 3 Metal Asperchu later forged an alliance with Bionic The Hedgehog, assisting him with his goals in exchange for the locations of the other five Chaos Pickles. One of Bionic's requests involved him capturing Ian Brandon Anderson. Leading to him encountering Christian Chandler and his allies, who were seeking to overthrow Ian. After Ian's robot mech was defeated, Metalchu fused the four Chaos Pickles he had into him, causing him to assume a red super form. Issue 4 After obtaining the fifth Chaos Pickle, Metal Asperchu decided to hold off on obtaining the sixth one to figure out what his fourth directive was. He headed to Sinestro's base and demanded he tell him what Directive 4 was but Sinestro refused, saying it would cause the end of the world if activated. However, Metalchu eventually figured out that he needed to activate Directive 4 on one of the Asperchu clone fetuses, rather than on one of the more developed clones. Imprisoning Sinestro in a tube, Metalchu forced him to watch as he completed Directive 4, resulting in the creation of Argentum. Metalchu then left with Argentum to terrorize CWCville. Metalchu introduced Chris-Chan and the other CWCville residents to Argentum. However, his creation teleported away, causing Metalchu to become confused. Issue 6 After staying stationary above the ground for a while, Metalchu was given a golden disc by Wesli Chu, at the urging of MIPS. Scanning the disc, Metalchu advised Wesli Chu to terminate Argentum, as not doing so could result in failure of Directive Four, before heading off to scan the individuals part of the Anshuent Prophecy. Metalchu was later confronted by Christian and his allies at the ruins of 4-cent Garbage building. To distact them from impeding his directive, Metalchu shot and injured Aspercream. Noir Chu attempted to attack him, but Metalchu mercilessly shot and killed him. The others also attempted to fight him off, but Metalchu soundly defeated all of them. However, Alzheichu snuck up on him from behind and stabbed him with a knife, causing his power core to malfunction and create an explosion that killed them both. Category:Internet Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Destroyers Category:Rogues Category:Mutilators Category:Fighters Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Creation Category:One-Man Army Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brutes Category:Game Changer Category:Power Hungry